Daughter of the crow
by MockingjayJoy
Summary: Enjoy!


Hi! this is my first crossoverfic, Movie: The Expendables - WebBook: Trinity (autor: miss yelly)

i hope you like it! see ya!

* * *

Preface

Have you ever thought about all those things you thought were good? Ever wondered how many people you could have helped instead of murder? … No, you've never done because you're not like I could say that human consciousness is not mine… Why? Curiosity is something inappropriate when you know someone but if you insist I can give you a hint: I'm the combination of the largest predators in the world… Do not worry I will not bite…

Chapter 1: "You're born alone… die alone … or not?"

Look at the ceiling of my room while the lyrics of My Curse by Killswitch Engage flowed through my old headphones iphone trying to avoid this obsession with drawing that Yang had given me…

"When you see this symbol you will know it's them"

"That day you accomplish what your future holds and finally found what most wanted"

His words still echo in my mind, the dim light of a candle illuminates the darkness of our last stand… my only home now. It's been three weeks after the visit of Mr. Booker who has always been concerned about the situation of Trinity to the threat of chimeras and EDEN new weapon not to mention that a group of mercenaries who the leader is close friends with him were hired by the agency to my sudden removal, but I have not heard any news of my beloved West would not imagine anything horrible thing that happened.

- Hey the food is here!, Be cooled - remove my headphones up off the ground without taking his eyes from that damn picture was something that keeps me calm my thoughts, keep my iphone in one of the bags of my jacket directing my steps to the ground floor of the place. My friends and small nightlife are around an old sheet that Mr. Booker we gift -Marian, it's dinner time- muttered happily.

The darkness protects our home, as a form of defense for us. Apparently the rumors were true, or that's what I thought when word news headlines the most controversial and social networks unessence exposed on the price of my head the sum of money was very juicy for some but who would be interested were mercenaries: those bastards with no respect for everything that crosses their path would sell their own mothers for a few coins. Nobody could get over the fact of the murder of Senator Velazco which surprises no one except for who was his murderer, and of course, the chimeras planned a plot against me … again, had had problems with some of those damn bounty even killed nearly half of them.

-Forget about it- look expressionless to Talia who gently grabbed my shoulder, I'm still surprised at his progress from being a psychopath quimero a semi-quimero able to know what someone thinks by simply touching

-They come for me-

-Keep the faith- Novar smiles to me.

-I never lost faith in God, only myself- hugged his girlfriend Talia from behind with a kiss on her cheek but I do not know why that symbol is more than that.

-You obsess much is not healthy-

-Maybe you're right-

-Always- smiling. Novar Talia's boyfriend and is the guy who shows his love for her, arguably achieves the title of "perfect boyfriend" Talia says otherwise though. Young love is stronger than anything in this world catastrophe. Ironically I am the person number 221 to clarify that point-While that happens, you "the daughter of the new blood" enjoy your dinner

-I think that nickname is not as suitable for me- Nonsense, says the truth you did a lot for these unessence that any of us blush a little at his words sophisticated by Novar, cannot deny the idea that is true but I prefer to remain the huntress for my friends. I sat around the humble feast, Natalie and Ihan managed to get good leftovers in several popular restaurants in the area may not be enough but at least the little monsters (who call it affection) have something in their stomachs, after as favorable tasting I decided to take a quiet walk in the cold dawn from my stay in Puebla apparently no difference with other cities except for its flexible lifestyle and its variety of climates in the area, maybe I should have stayed in the rubble of Trinity Organization waiting for the fall of the legacy of the hybrids on the other hand was say it was the best choice I made.

-A pretty lady like you should not walk alone at this hour of the morning- smiled at smart comment from him-Mr. Booker … been so long-I turned my head in the direction of where he was, was a Caucasian male 50 years of dark brown hair with a beard and mustache shaped padlock of the same color, wore a jacket's true my little girl, I would say-I hugged him too.

-I missed a lot of things for us … well -

-Do not do very well- said yes crestfallen -Yeah…-

-The important thing is that they are safe from EDEN-

- And what about those mercenaries that the U.S. government sending? Will you come for me? - His expression said more than words -accepted the proposal and given them double for your disposal, I would like to help but do not want you involved in this- -I am- said without looking away from the horizon . I was thinking for a few seconds to as end -I'm sorry- -'It's not your fault, just one last question … When will they come? -

-Today at night- which ironically my last night wasted on how to plan an escape for others? Dawn was not easy, not while trying to digest such news: death comes at last for my soul. The sun rises imposingly on the rustic town of Tlaxcala, its rays illuminate the making majestic mountains, the wind melody sounds in my ears like the song of a bird, I continued walking for the rest of the morning to a gasoline station buy some groceries knew that at any time ask to eat those troglodytes; between a mini supermarket to address to the candy section, I picked up some candies, peanuts, and chocolate bars different flavor besides donuts and muffins. I greeted the cashier and asked to pack things -you know I think you're innocent- look confused.

-It is true, as you hear a heroine cannot become a killer-

-I do not feel like a one- said cross my arms.

-You are- smile delivering large paper bag in my hands.

I did not have any thought about being a hero or whatever I will never be what they say about me, cross the road, and as I walked, I realized that the other end observe some men, one big muscle was greater, his features distinguished him from being European, with a bloodthirsty and psychotic expression, his hair was short and dark blond color that covered half of the left side of his face, on the right cheek shaped scar c leaning forward is exposed to light in the morning. He wore a blue shirt unbuttoned revealing clear his sculpted chest I admit is very attractive, rather old to me, also brought some worn jeans and black sneakers Nike brand, maybe he had a good impression but her beautiful eyes Blue made him more interesting. The other man who was accompanying British looked less muscular but younger than his Swiss friend, was because there was still balding hair remains attached to his beard unshaven, wore a dark leather jacket underneath had a gray shirt dark and white trousers, they know that they discovered their cover eyes followed them and wanted to wander in their minds only to hear his morbid thoughts was more than enough to get away from there. I continued my way, the steps became increasingly faster trying to keep track of them to reach the lair, Natalie sees the expression of terror on my face do not doubt for a minute to sit on the floor holding my hands -Everything will be well, everything will be fine- said with tears in her eyes, she is like a sister to me always takes care of us, would do anything to protect us.

-One day I had to go but I never thought that this would be my last night- said - And who take care of children? -

-Do not worry, everything will be fine- repeats the same phrase to reassure me.

-I know there are people in the world who want to kill me but all had to be the bloodiest-will deliver the supplies without any explanation- smiled and then went with the others for breakfast … I stood there without saying anything else I have to be strong for them … everything ended in the evening … death awaits anxiously for his next victim.

-Marian … -

- … I do not understand yet Novar, i did everything for this country and the government insists that I am a threat to his people-

-Sometimes you cannot please everyone should start indulging yourself to find the respect of others- Novar sat next to me. Surcharge his back against the brick wall and put his arm around my shoulders. His warm embrace was all I could feel at the time, my eyelids slowly began to fall from the idea of sleeping fatigue not satisfied by the question to my tastes in fact that's one of the least favorite things I do not want to do but on the other hand helps to relax my nerves, the afternoon was passing between the everyday things of every day and planning my escape actually wanted to avoid the issue altogether, Ihan kept the little ones busy with games and sweets loved the idea of having a family even Natalie sang them to sleep with the song Every Breath You Take - The Police, his voice was divine as if an angel had come down from heaven to sing …

_"Every breath you take_

_Every move you make_

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take"_

_"I'll be watching you"_

_"Every single day_

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play_

_Every night you stay "_

_"I'll be watching you"_

_"Oh cannot you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches With Every step you take"_

_"Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake"_

_"I'll be watching you"_

I fell asleep resting my body against the wall I noticed that not end its cycle twilight dusk giving way kept hearing the song …

_"Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see your face_

_I look around but it's you I can not replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby please "_

_"Oh can not you see_

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches With Every step you take "_

_"Every move you make_

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake_

_Every claim you stake "_

I woke up after hearing a sudden shout came from outside, find others but apparently no one, something inside me told me to leave and as I always do the opposite, a reflected light construction entrance where I was headed, walk one foot after another to look into a small hole in the wall, I could not believe it at first glance, there is a group of men looked exactly the mercenaries have killed many times but they were different, their clothes were all black as … crows. My friends were captured and held hostage leaving children in cages above a helicopter

- Are you the huntress? - Prompting questions features of the Italian man who is held Natalie from her arms by two men, one muscular swarthy, and his partner reached his Caucasian only half his body exercised.

-Not talk- said another of them, was the same man I saw in the morning - Who are you? - Asks again but with a higher voice. My sister does not look away from the ground with an expression of rage trying to be strong.

-All right, I'll give you a choice of which of the psychopaths of my "good friend" Barney Ross want to end your life, but one thing I warn you if you choose this big guy, you suffer more- pointing Gunnar says, man was Trench Mouse, a mercenary in the pay of the CIA approaching her holding her chin gently cannot kill someone who's already dead-smiling with a trail of blood in his mouth -I hate this kind of work but business is business, do not you, Barney ? - said with a cynical smile to his companion who was not amused by the question.

- Gunnar! - Exclaimed the leader calling the largest one, gave me a sense of desperation to see her looking so cool with the fetid smell of blood and spirit that emanates from his monstrous body, the horror showed in the face of Natalie when the man approached her.

-That does not suffer … please- nodded blankly at him -Don't look- whisper the blond. She just closed her eyes with a gasp to see the huge knife.

Anger ran through my body with each getting to the heart artery accelerating your heart rate per minute, please and I lunged over Italian dragging its heavy body into the building. His companions tried to save him, I think not … a serious mistake that made ample use force to save in emergency occasions and this was the time

- No, Barney! Damn beast Spit leap react take his neck with her legs pushing me back dropping a trickle of blood spitting instantly.

- … You're still alive … - rising with difficulty - why? - Ask confused

-Because … death is not interested even in my soul - exclaimed looking for my presence in the dark helping to hide.

'I'm just someone who saves you friends like yours from me-

-You know that will come, that's for sure-

-That's right … Barney Ross … -

- Do you know my name? - Asked turning his head to every corner of the place.

-I can read your mind, it's as easy as taking the wings of a crow-lied for the first time a human mind is not affected by my skills, maybe a quimero protects you not predict their movements, this mercenary is an enigma, I long to know what you think … I think I'm obsessing about it.

- Really? Well show me how to do -mocking lighting his cigar, smoke exhaled quietly -You don't have chance, I won-

Shout heartburn that produced my left shoulder after the impact of the bullets, turn my head quickly looking blonde smile reloading his gun again - Come on honey! -

- Human crazy! - Replicates with anger towards him - How rude, maybe we do not need to kill you! -

- Stop playing Gunnar! - Blades are directed at me -Well, well, you're too cute to not be human elusive, typically the spawn like you always have the advantage-

- Do you want competition, Christmas? - Another of them, Russian-looking with long hair reaching the neck bicolor shades: black with some white streaks and brown skin covered in tattoos he challenges his British friend.

- Want to bet, Tool? Accordingly, the target: the heart of Huntress- smiled sadistically.

-Good luck- said while laughing wildly.

Those sabers flew toward me again, some were embedded in each wall that used as a shield but only one achievement to leave a small wound on my face with a trickle of blood visible in its path.

-You guys talk a lot, I think all of you are not amazing as the chimeros said-

Well if you think you're so sure of yourself, come here and fight with us, affirm the Italian supported by the blonde who stood expressionless The night is young … not so much-you mocking them, actually being too old to know how to deal with this type of business…

_"Remember, never turn your back, they are mercenaries and act as such"_

_"I understand, and what will happen to you? Do not be able to help? "_

_"… I cannot my little girl … now everything depends on your"_

The words of Mr. Booker does not stop ringing in my mind, that distraction allowed the leader of the bastards shooting range in my shoulder again but in a different spot near the shoulder blade, I felt the searing heat of the bullet with more intensity - good shot - cries of emotion Tool to Barney who followed me with those mysterious dark brown eyes, shit is good that there is no doubt - Come down beauty and surrender! -

- Never! -

-Listen'll do a deal with you: never free the night if you give, and so will not suffer do you think? - There was no answer, if I accept and decide to give everything I've done so far will be wasted just fun plus begins. I went through one of the back windows of the building that connects to a condominium across the stream that flows into the area, use the rest of the night being invisible to the eye of my captors. Always looking back in case any of those crows follow … damn birds of prey.

-Maybe you can escape them … - the voice of that detestable chimera did direct the eye to where it is - … but not for long- brought her hand to the ear, as I imagined a communicator hearing anything new -I found the Girl, I will give the coordinates-

-Confirmed, hold your position-

-Roger, Fenria out- ran as far as I could if Fenria are here quimero Jouth his trusty sniper too, the voices of those men increase … and there is no escape … cannot end well … West forgive me for loving you … God, no I can die, not now! The bullets from Jouth not stop as well as those ravens … if humans are crows were not hunting his prey.

Scale with difficulty through the mesh dividing the other end, the houses were the same but different colors with a wall that divides them from each other, the feeling of persecution makes my heart beat wildly, would have a chance if I continue with my way the city but what will happen to my family?

The nearest place is 5 blocks from here, had to take a shortcut traveled to mislead the crows and I'll lose track advantage of this situation before it completely consumed me crazy, the city is very beautiful with all the lights on every corner of these streets still retains its colonial rustic touch that characterizes, to get to first place as they are divided by local trade, living and dining, relax in one of the pews reflecting what was happening did not believe it until now.

-This cannot be …. No, no, my god! - Keep your hands to my face preventing tears go aside, I've never cried in a long time and today, there would be an exception.

I sank my teeth into her lower lip of my mouth by running a thin line of blood from it, people who were in the square did not realize my presence or that was what I thought until I noticed that disgusting smell blood snuff and produced his body, followed my footprints … unessence ready is this able to be one of us someday … no matter if vampire or werewolf … -It was very rude of you to let someone talking to himself, Miss- said a elegant voice -Offering refined-death is inappropriate in a leader like you- imitating the elegant accent answered.

He looked at me thoughtfully smoking his cigar in his mouth holding it like candy. He gave a small laugh -Curious- look confused-Your hair reminds me of someone … try to save- the music that came from living sites broke the silence, the bitter smell of tequila and pulque flooded my nose -I buy you a drink- he said, pointing to his head to the bar which is located opposite the square -I do not drink- answered denying the invitation.

-Okay, well if you want to talk, i listen- dropped his cigar to the ground, turning it off with his boot.

-There's nothing to talk about- i can feel my throat burning, I had to hold my thirst -Fuck that feeling again-

Smile knew what my uncontrolled into the blood-is impossible to forget the taste- bringing his hand to one of the back pockets -Blood is hard to stop eating- kept clicking my senses awake.

-You should know better than me-hard knuckles clenched waiting for your attack -Do it-

Pulled out a silver revolver opaque black handle coal directed toward my head this is the grand finale for Huntress, life is a wheel and just lost … Ha! In your dreams, bitch! Talia and Novar arrived just in time to crow snatching the gun leader between melee combat and flying kicks managed to overthrow capoeira style allowing the opportunity to escape again while my friends managed to distract the other fucking crows, board the first bus I found heading for the Cathedral of Our Lady of Ocotlan in the center of the city never occur to them to look for me there if it were not for the intervention of the chimeras who continue hunting. Get off the bus in search of a shortcut to distract you, take a knife he had stolen the Italian after our first meeting by making an incision in the palm of my hand using my blood as a decoy shape in each tree to be traversed on the way , it might not be a good strategy but at least keep them busy for a while.

The cathedral was beautiful near dawn is amazing how little it lasts the night, large doors designed with gold painted figures in dark cedar with iron knobs colonial times.

Many say that God protects all living beings, in case I be an exception? More questions and a single answer.

-You think you're smart Huntress?-Xaaras appeared from the shadows of the sanctuary with Novar Fenria who was holding his neck while Talia was submitted by the man named Gunnar -Better than you psychopathic bitch!- the fury in her eyes was very characteristic she was always "time bomb" club -We'll see- the other mercenaries surrounded me -Well, Which of your crows will gouge my eyes, Fenria? - was silent opening the way to the leader of this crows, could be seen in each of the minds of them the most morbid and cruel tortures imagine these unessences creativity go.

-No more games-

-No more mercy-

-No more bloodshed for you- the sins do not die, I will pay for the sins of those who consider my friend, a brother to me … I will not give up without a fight. Take Barney for his wrist carrying his right arm which was holding his gun behind his back removing the knife from his belt, was a beauty with a good edge and light as a feather, held it firmly in his jugular would address the first and last time I used this knife - Stay back or say adios to your partner!- he made an effort to defend removing the hood of my jacket to reveal my identity …

-Now … - Fenria said with a evil smile.

- … It's you … - knife drop slowly … my heart began to pound in pauses a sharp pain penetrated my being, the vision became double with every beat he took, coughed frantically spitting blood in unimaginable quantities escaping from my mouth, anxiety and panic took possession of the mind, eyes sought the origin of agony: a huge hole had pierced my abdomen causing bleeding which an abundant river of blood exudes speed.

-No, Huntress! - Novar's screams echo around the place with rage and anger inside towards the invaders - Damn! She was just trying to protect us and the murder you like an animal! Crows! - Expressions of anguish and guilt is reflected in each of their faces, I could understand now: not only fell into the trap of Black Jack, fainted in the arms of the raven leader still felt his hand caressing my pale cheeks - No, do not give up! - exclaims watching the descent of the life of a guardian … a Mexican hybrid girl who wanted to show who he really was and accepted … Congratulations Black Jack won … this time …

- We need take this girl to a hospital! - Desperately claims that man named Lee Christmas reviewing my jugular pulse was weak but wanted to continue fighting until the end, I joined with man trouble separating myself Italian, try taking the knife again knew my body would not respond even try to do -God, she wants defend life costing … -

-She has guts, do not think about their condition- affirm Tool taking his pipe from one of the jacket pockets red wine -she will fall at any time and you have the chance to finish this damn mission, Barney- looks at his old friend who nods without saying anything.

- … I have not… done… you… - stubborn girl? Always have been and I'm proud of that, the forces in my legs disappeared fell down to earth mine, turned my head and stood back helplessly dawn from the shadows slowly lighting up the sky - … born alone and you must die alone … - I repeated that phrase to swoon in his arms like a deja vu, my hair moves as the wind is directed towards finding their voices … these mercenaries and whispers become friends … I'm not sleeping … not will do …

"Mom! I missed you so much! Now I can be with you … What happens? Are not you glad to see me? … Why do not you say something … Say something mama! Answer! "

"… You're not … my daughter … monster …"

"What! Please do not go! … You mean why humans prefer to your own daughter? "

"… Yes … you … you're the cause of my death"

"… No … Isn't true … It was your duty as a mother!"

"… You … you should … die … go … Go away monster!"

I found myself in a white room surrounded by monitors, surgical instruments, medical solutions and other theater stuff … I turned my eyes to check the wound in my belly but I only saw a hospital gown with light colored abstract drawings overshadowed by a large bloodstain came from my mouth to toe. The voices came back this time was the medical staff who were stunned, one of them seemed to suffocate but because I realized: I was holding her neck tightly to prevent more blood come out of his jugular … my god … it's true … I am a Monster …

-As real as blood- said fading away on the floor, crows again … They coming in the operating room running to me, one of them held me in his arms said something but I could not hear it … it's him … that Italian man again but looked different, his face was pale with an expression of anguish …

-Stay … daughter- could only hear those words before falling asleep again.

If a mother never wanted her own child … Who would be interested if you do not take care of anyone else? The answer is as clear as water … never had the guts to say, do and feel, the voice of the crow reflects another version of my theory … more incomprehensible aside and sensitive humans are always fascinating creatures for some … for me just different … as real as blood …


End file.
